Goosebuds
Goosebuds is a podcast hosted by Paul Ritchey, Dominic Moschitti, and Chad Quandt. On each episode they dig into the Young Adult Literature worlds of R.L. Stine and give them the deep critique and respect they deserve. Join them to re-discover the stories you grew up with or jump in for the first time. Episodes List of every episode to date, with links to the episodes uploaded to YouTube. # Welcome to Dead House # Stay Out Of The Basement # Monster Blood # Say Cheese and Die # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Let's Get Invisible # Night of the Living Dummy # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Welcome To Camp Nightmare # Adventure! - Escape From The Carnival of Horrors # Goosebumps THE MOVIE! # Strained Peas (TV) # The Ghost Next Door # The Haunted Mask (w/ Kyle McVey) # Adventure! - Secret Agent Grandma # Be Careful What You Wish For # Animorphs (w/ Holly Conrad) # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # You Can't Scare Me! # One Day At Horrorland (w/ Dodger) # Adventure! - Night In Werewolf Woods # Why I'm Afraid of Bees # Monster Blood II (w/ Yungtown) # Goosebuds Best Goofs (1-24) # Deep Trouble/Deep Trouble II # The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight (w/ Nika Harper) # Go Eat Worms! # Ghost Beach (w/ Matt Scottoline of Hurry) # Adventure! - Little Comic Shop of Horrors # Return of the Mummy # Adventure! - Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter # Phantom of the Auditorium # Adventure! - Trapped In The Circus Of Fear (w/ Nika Harper) # Attack of the Mutant # Adventure! - Tick Tock You're Dead! # My Hairiest Adventure # Adventure! - The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek! # GBC - Fear Street Cheerleaders: The First Evil # A Night In Terror Tower # Adventure! - Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum # The 12 Screams of Christmas # Adventure! - Scream of the Evil Genie # The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # Don't Wake Mummy & Click (TV) # Adventure! - Toy Terror # Monster Blood III # It Came From Beneath The Sink! # Adventure! - The Knight In Screaming Armor # Night of the Living Dummy II # I, R.L. - Subliminal Messaging # The House of No Return & The Haunted House Game (TV) # The Barking Ghost # The Horror of Camp Jellyjam # The Beast From The East # Egg Monsters From Mars # Adventure! - Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt # Ghost Camp (w/ Kevin Cole) # Calling All Creeps! # Adventure! - Space Vampire # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # A Shocker On Shock Street # The Haunted Mask II # Adventure! - Revenge of the Rainbow Dragons (Dungeons & Dragons) # The Headless Ghost (w/ Elspeth Eastman) # Goosebuds RPG - Issue #0 - Boy Creation # Goosebuds RPG - Issue #1 - Apple Cider Pleasantries # Goosebuds RPG - Issue #2 - Aurellis # Say Cheese And Die... Again! # Adventure! - Escape From Camp-Run-For-Your-Life Guests * Kyle Mcvey (episode 14) * Holly Conrad (episode 17) * Dodger (episode 21) * Yungtown (episode 24) * Nika Harper (episodes 27 & 34) * Matt Scottoline (episode 29) * Kevin Cole (episode 58, all of the Goosebuds RPG episodes) Trivia * The original music for the show is composed by Seth Earnest and can be found on his soundcloud page. * The show artwork was created by Mollie Helms. * As of episode 37, the show is edited by Kevin Cole. Gallery goosebuds paul.jpg goosebuds chad.jpg goosebuds dom.jpg External Links * Goosbuds official website * Goosebuds on Twitter * Goosebuds subreddit * Support Goosebuds on Patreon * Goosebuds on YouTube * Goosebuds on Spotify * Goosebuds on iTunes * Goosebuds on Libsyn * Goosebuds on Stitcher Category:Podcasts